Ship Simulator Extremes
Ship Simulator Extremes is the third installment in VSTEP's "Ship Simulator" home computer serious game series. It has succeeded Ship Simulator 2008, with, by looking at the trailers, outstanding graphics and content. It is the first game to not include a year in its title, a change which appears to have come about after repeated delays moved the game's expected release date to a year or more after original predictions. Little has been confirmed about the game, but various trailers and renders from the game have been thoroughly analyzed by the series's fan base to produce a large amount of speculative information. The game was formally to be named "Ship Simulator 2010" Release The precise release date of Ship Simulator Extremes was a subject of debate among fans for a time. Ship Simulator 2010 was first announced near the end of 2008. At that time, its expected release date was Q1 2009. A teaser trailer later placed the release date as Summer 2009, calling the game, "Ship Simulator 2010: Extremes." The release date has changed many times since then, altering to Q3 and then Q4 2009 before a later uploading of the same teaser trailer placed the release date within Q1 2010. After Lighthouse Interactive went bankrupt, Paradox Plaza won the bid to publish the new game, launching a trailer, dropping part of the name to, "Ship Simulator Extremes," and stating only that the game is "Coming Soon." Late in 2009, Amazon.com started allowing preorders for the game, but the United States and United Kingdom versions of the site appeared to disagree on release date. This flaw can still be noted, as amazon.com considers April 13, 2010 to be the release date while amazon.co.uk claims the release date is February 19, 2009. It is possible that the European release is scheduled for February while the American release will be in April. Vstep has Posted both Add on Amazon Uk and Amazon USA as they have mentioned that USA Release date is April 13, 2010 while European Release Date is Still Q1 2010. When the Ship Simulator site got a new "Extremes" look, renders of the game had been uploaded, along with the final date of release - August 24th 2010. Pre-orders are accepted as of August 9, 2010. Editions Donation edition The Donation edition of Ship Simulator Extremes will have exactly the same features and ships as the regular edition. However, the Donation edition will cost more, and 20% of all proceedings will go to Greenpeace and its ocean conservation program. All players who buy the donation edition will automatically enter a prize draw to win an all-exclusive trip on The Rainbow Warrior III, when she is released in 2011. This is a 1-night offer, where the player can become part of the crew. Regular edition The regular edition contains the same ships, features and gameplay structure as the donation edition, but the game is cheaper, and, therefore there is no prize draw. Collection edition After all the DLCs were released, an edition was released which has all of the DLCs pre-installed. It is roughly the same price as the Donation edition. Theories, Enviroments, and Ships Up to patch 1.1, the playable ships are as follow: *Orient Star *Esperanza *Rainbow Warrior III *Mare Australe *Fairmont Sherpa *Vermaas *Red Eagle *Pride Of Rotterdam *Rigid hull Inflateable boat (RHIB or Rib) *Coast Guard Protector *Coast Guard Cutter *Sigita (Pre-Order Bonus) *Ocean Prince *Agile Solution *Apollo *Arie Visser *Bugsier 2 *Cartagena Delight *Davit *Forissimo *Freedom 90 *Herkules Atlas *Latitude *Mamba *P6 *RPA12 *Vstp 7 Enviroments in Ship Simulator Extremes (up to patch 1.1): *Bora Bora *(Part of) Antartica *Sydney *San Fransisco *New York *Atlantic Ocean *Rotterdam *Marsellie *Padstow *The Solent *Hamburg *Dover-Calais 'Peformance ' Ship simulator has been progreesivly getting slower, SSE however takes the record, Even with the required specs and detail on MINIMUM, the game still runs really slowly. 'False Advertising ' There are a few ships in ship simulator extremes that cannot even be used, the major one is the ship shown on installation, The files for it install and it has a picture, But does not show up as a playable, or even AI ship.